darksoulsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dark Souls III
Dark Souls III (jap. ダークソウル, Dāku Souru III) ist ein Action-Rollenspiel des japanischen Entwicklers From Software. Es wurde im März 2016 in Japan und im April 2016 weltweit für die PlayStation 4, Xbox One und Microsoft Windows von Bandai Namco Entertainment veröffentlicht. Das Spiel ist nach Demon’s Souls, Dark Souls und Dark Souls II der vierte Teil der Souls-Reihe.2 Handlung Die Handlung spielt einige Epochen nach den Ereignissen der vorherigen Teile und knüpft an diese an. Im Königreich Lothric wird ein untoter Krieger, bekannt als „der Unentfachte“, von einer mysteriösen Frau, bekannt als „Feuerhüterin“, auserwählt, eine kommende Apokalypse abzuwenden, die der anhaltenden Konflikt zwischen Feuer und Dunkelheit heraufbeschwört. Das einzige Mittel dieses Ereignis zu verhindern, ist die Zerstörung der fünf Aschefürsten, frühere Helden, welche die erste Flamme über Äonen verknüpft haben. Auf seiner Reise die Aschefürsten zu finden, begegnet der Held vielen anderen Unentfachten, welche er befreien und gemeinsam mit ihnen kämpfen kann. Sobald alle Aschefürsten bezwungen wurden, öffnet sich der Weg zum finalen Kampf gegen den Fürst der Asche. Nach dessen Niedergang muss der Spieler entscheiden, ob er das letzte Feuer entfachen oder ein Zeitalter der Dunkelheit beschwören möchte. Spielprinzip Dark Souls III ist ein Action-Rollenspiel, das wie bei den früheren Spielen der Serie, aus der Third-Person-Perspektive gespielt wird. Laut dem Lead Director und Schöpfer der Serie Hidetaka Miyazaki folgt das Spielprinzip-Design „eng dem von Dark Souls II“. Die Spielfigur kann mit einer Vielzahl von Waffen, beispielsweise Bögen, Sprengstoffen wie Feuerbomben, Großschwertern und beidhändigen Schwertern, ausgestattet werden, um gegen Feinde zu kämpfen. Sie kann auch Schilde benutzen, um die feindlichen Attacken abzulenken und sich vor Schaden zu schützen. Jede Waffe hat zwei verschiedene Stile. Mit einem führt man Standard-Angriffe aus, während der andere etwas stärker ist und aufgeladen werden kann. Zusätzlich kann man Angriffen durch Rollen ausweichen. Die Leuchtfeuer, die als Kontrollpunkte dienen, werden auch in diesem Teil verwendet. Asche spielt nach Miyazaki eine wichtige Rolle im Spiel. Das Magie-System von Demon’s Souls kehrt zurück. Wenn Zauber ausgeführt werden, verbraucht der Spieler „Focus Points“ (FP). Es gibt zwei verschiedene Arten von sogenannten Estus-Flaschen im Spiel, die vom Spieler selbst zugeteilt werden können, um den Spielstil anzupassen. Die eine füllt wie in den Vorgängern die Lebensenergie auf, die andere, die in Dark Souls III eingeführt wurde, füllt die Focus Points auf. Kampf und Bewegung wurden in Dark Souls III schneller und flüssiger gestaltet. Die Spieler sind in der Lage, Ausweichschritte und das Schwingen von schweren Waffen schneller durchzuführen, so dass der Spieler mehr Schaden in kurzer Zeit austeilen kann. Im Laufe des Spiels begegnet der Spieler verschiedenen Arten von Feinden, die ganz eigene Verhaltensweisen besitzen. Einige von ihnen verändern ihr Kampfmuster im Laufe des Kampfes. Es gibt neue Kampffunktionen in Dark Souls III, wie Waffen- und Schild-Skills. Diese sind besondere Fähigkeiten, die von Waffe zu Waffe variieren. Es lassen sich einzigartige Angriffe auf Kosten der FP aktivieren. Der dritte Teil setzt einen stärkeren Fokus auf Rollenspielelemente. Zudem wurde der Charaktereditor erweitert und die Waffen bieten mehr taktische Möglichkeiten. Das Spiel verfügt zwar insgesamt über weniger Karten als sein Vorgänger, jedoch wurden diese größer und detaillierter gestaltet, um den Spieler zum Erforschen zu ermutigen. Das Spiel enthält wie die Vorgänger Mehrspielerelemente. Rezeption Die Kritiken für das Spiel fielen größtenteils positiv aus. IGN schrieb: „Dark Souls 3's incredible world and awe-inspiring weapon arts make it the fiercest installment yet.“ und gab dem Spiel eine Wertung von 9,5 von 10 Punkten. Das Magazin hardcoregamer.net gab Dark Souls III 4,5 von 5 Sternen und lobte vor allem die Spielwelt. Sie sei „bekannt, aber dennoch neu und erfrischend.“ In einer Besprechung des Spiels bei Spiegel Online bezeichnete es der Rezensent als eine „grandiose Ode an die Verzweiflung“. Die Kämpfe seien nun ebenso schnell und dynamisch wie bei Bloodborne; dennoch werde jeder Fehler bestraft. Eine Rezension bei Stern.de lobte Dark Souls III als ein „extrem gelungenes Rollenspiel mit toller Atmosphäre, schicker Optik und mystischer Geschichte“. Aufgrund des „knackigen Schwierigkeitsgrades“ sei es jedoch nur für Spieler geeignet, die bereit seien, sich durchzubeißen und für ihre Erfolge zu arbeiten. Der Rezensent bemängelte zudem gelegentliche Grafikruckler. Bei Metacritic hat die Windows-Version die Bewertung 90, die PS4- und die Xbox-One-Versionen jeweils 89 von 100 Punkten. Gallerie Spiellogos Dark Souls III.png DS3 LOGO.jpg DarkSouls3.png|''Dark Souls III'' promotional image Cinematic Trailer Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 9 1434385775.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 8 1434385768.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 7 1434385760.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 6 1434385754.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 5 1434385748.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 4 1434385742.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 3 1434385736.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 2 1434385731.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 1 1434385725.png vlcsnap-2016-03-01-21h10m40s276.png vlcsnap-2016-03-01-21h11m06s002.png vlcsnap-2016-03-01-21h12m34s103.png Promotionsbilder Dark Souls 3 - E3 screenshot 4 1434385717.jpg Dark Souls 3 - E3 screenshot 3 1434385711.jpg Dark Souls 3 - E3 screenshot 2 1434385705.jpg Dark Souls 3 - E3 screenshot 1 1434385700.jpg DS3-20.jpg|Dancer of the Frigid Valley DS3-131.jpg DS3-18.jpg DS3-25.jpg DS3-24.jpg DS3-21.jpg DS3-22.jpg DS3-23.jpg iJFATVN.jpg Iudex Gundyr battles player to test their worth-noscale.jpg Mercenary overlooking Firelink Shrine-noscale.jpg vykHecgh.jpg 0auiHE4h.jpg D9oB4Dnh.jpg XyfHUWlh.jpg 12496315 1038977559508621 2385891191756464353 o.jpg 12768314 1038977539508623 5857296692765978705 o.jpg 10683698 1038977619508615 4458526776403668436 o.jpg 12795199 1038977632841947 4645945767863436306 o.jpg 12419106 1038977622841948 4350304307848995981 o.jpg 10371188 1038977649508612 9138821352126581009 o.jpg 12792393 1038977656175278 6876170262368711673 o.jpg 12496326 1038977662841944 2681758548193745139 o.jpg 12029774 1038977686175275 5563568366260097197 o.jpg 12768117 1038977689508608 2272609469077854001 o.jpg 12768334 1038977699508607 6924573483584811641 o.jpg 12764340 1038977722841938 2907046780173116724 o.jpg 12764732 1038977742841936 4172749969400088236 o.jpg 12764873 1038977732841937 5409824275529073889 o.jpg Concept Art Dark Souls 3 - E3 artworks 6.jpg|Tänzer des Nordwindtals Dark Souls 3 - E3 artworks 5.jpg|Corvian Dark Souls 3 - E3 artworks 4.jpg|Lothric Ritter Dark Souls 3 - E3 artworks 3.jpg|Aschener Dark Souls 3 - E3 artworks 2.jpg|Friedhof der Asche Dark Souls 3 - E3 artworks.jpg|Hohe Mauer von Lothric 11836746 915985005141211 1968398882174124536 n.jpg|Ritter-Klasse DS3-15.jpg|Boreal Outrider Ritter DS3-14.jpg|Cathedral of the Deep DS3-16.jpg|Sewer Centipede DS3-26.jpg|Profaned Capital Dirty beast known to dig up souls from underneath the swamp-noscale.jpg|Elder Ghru waxlady-noscale.jpg|Grand Archives Scholar oddman-noscale.jpg|Ludleth of Courland ClericDkS3.jpg|Kleriker-Klasse z7fmUe5h.jpg|Archdragon Peak Dark-Souls-III 2016 03-01-16 027.jpg|Wretch Dark-Souls-III 2016 03-01-16 029.jpg|Farron Keep Screenshots gnm7YzC.png vVtde4Y.png RD1Wxme.jpg uJ9m6K6.png eWwKQb5TLmkC.878x0.Z-Z96KYq.jpg pA9bIue.jpg Videos Trailer Dark Souls III - Only embers remain (E3 announcement trailer) Dark Souls™ III – Gameplay Reveal Trailer DARK SOULS Ⅲ　GamePlay Footage　【PSX 2015】 Dark Souls III - Darkness Has Spread Dark Souls III - Opening Cinematic Trailer PS4, XB1, PC Dark Souls 3 - PS4 XB1 PC - True Colors of Darkness (English) (Trailer) DARK SOULS Ⅲ 発売ロンチトレーラー 【2016.3】 Dark Souls III - Launch Trailer PS4, X1, PC Dark Souls III – Kingdom Fall PS4, X1, PC Weblinks Kategorie:Spiel